


Take a moment

by alicedragons



Series: Textures [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blind Character, Blindness, Bottom Edge, Cunnilingus, Fluff, Hints of monster discrimination, Light sexual humour, M/M, Non-Sexual Touch, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Professor Edge, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Rus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 11:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicedragons/pseuds/alicedragons
Summary: Edge and Rus have very different ways of perceiving the world around them. Where Edge sees danger, Rus finds delight. When Edge is anxious, Rus is there to calm him. And with each other, they have their moments.





	Take a moment

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly just a fluffy mess. Sort of a follow up to 'Textures', sort of based on [this amazing art](https://paintys-actual-art.tumblr.com/post/181730698352/professor-egg-with-glasses-well-done) by Painty.  
> This is very light-hearted, but make sure you've read the tags. Rus is blind in this fic, though it's not mourned or played for angst.

When Edge awoke, Rus was warm at his side, still asleep. Leaning into him, Edge breathed in and tucked Rus against his chest. Rus stirred and Edge loosened his hold to let him turn over. “It’s me,” he whispered, guiding Rus’s hand to his face.

“well that’s a relief. for a minute i thought i’d woken up in a stranger’s bed again.” Rus lifted his chin and faced Edge with his milky gold, unseeing eye-lights. He felt his way across Edge’s face, settling on his cheek. “what time is it?”

“Almost nine.”

Rus groaned, burying his face in Edge’s chest. “ugh. in that case, i’m going back to sleep.”

“You will do no such thing. We’re leaving at ten, remember?”

“oh!” Rus freed himself from Edge’s arms, sitting up. “i’m still coming?”

“Of course you are. Unless you’d rather stay here. It’s not going to be particularly exciting—”

“no, i’m coming! whether you want me or not.” Rus grinned, scrambling out of bed, and Edge laughed fondly.

“If you insist.” He made the bed while Rus felt his way to the window, unhooking the latch and pushing it open. “It’s a bit cold for that,” Edge said, putting on his glasses.

“it’s nice.” Rus stretched a hand out the window, grasping at the air. “is it going to rain?”

Edge glanced at the heavy grey clouds. “Probably. What do you want to wear?”

Rus’s back was to Edge, but he could still hear the grin in his voice. “i’d like to wear you around my—”

“Jeans. And a jacket. It’s cold out. I’m leaving them on the bed for you. Eggs for breakfast?”

“you for dessert?”

“There’s no dessert after breakfast. Wait for dinner time.” Rus’s mouth twitched upward. “I’ll see you downstairs.”

“see you never,” Rus said, waving him off. Edge left him. He didn’t like interrupting Rus’s morning routine. He’d be down in his own time.

He showed up just as the eggs were done. “Your shirt’s on backwards,” Edge remarked without looking up.

“nope. but i did forget underwear.” Rus felt his way along the breakfast bar and pulled out a chair. “eggs smell good.”

“They’re ready.” Edge shifted them onto a plate with a piece of toast and placed them in front of Rus.

“can we take the bike today?” Rus asked, loading a forkful of egg and toast into his mouth.

“Don’t speak with your mouth full,” Edge chastised.

“can we?”

“Why?” Edge asked, turning on the sink.

“i like the bike.”

“Liar. You called it a death trap.”

“once!”

“Once was all it took.”

Rus sighed, conceding. “fine, alright. it is a death trap. but i like danger.”

Edge snorted. “Well, that I can’t argue with. But why the bike?”

“i dunno…” Rus pulled his sleeves over his hands; his way of hiding himself, Edge had come to learn. “maybe i just want to feel the leather between my legs. and i’m not just talking about the bike.”

Edge rolled his eyes and sighed, placing the pan in the drying rack. “Fine.” He approached Rus and took his hands. “But don’t let go.”

“aw, i thought you were gonna let me drive?”

Edge kissed his skull. “I love you too much to do that to you.”

 

He helped Rus onto the motorcycle first them climbed on in front of him, pulling his helmet on. “Comfortable?” He glanced over his shoulder and smirked. “Unclench your teeth or they’ll fall out.”

“just don’t go too fast, okay?”

Edge pulled Rus’s visor down, making sure his helmet was secure. “You’re the one who wanted to do this. Don’t worry. You won’t even notice how fast we’re going. Just hold on.” Rus wrapped his arms around Edge’s waist, squeezing. “Sweetheart, I need circulation to my legs if I’m going to be able to ride.”

“sorry,” Rus squeaked, barely letting go a fraction. Smiling, Edge tucked Rus’s arms around his chest.

“Hold on as tight as you want. If you’re scared, just close your eyes.” Rus pinched his floating ribs and Edge smirked, kicking up the footpeg and putting the bike into gear. He took off down the road and Rus clutched onto him, a small noise escaping him.

The roads were mostly empty; not unusual for their little corner of town, and a big deciding factor when Edge had moved here. He leaned forward and accelerated, grinning to himself when Rus pressed into him. The mid-morning air was crisp and chilly, carrying the smell of rain. It rattled through their clothes and Rus shivered behind him.

When they came to a stop at the traffic light, Edge turned his head, lifting his visor and pushing his glasses up. “Hanging in there?”

Rus hadn’t let go of his waist. “mhm. sure.”

Edge took one of his hands and kissed it. “You’re doing great. Don’t let go of me.”

“wasn’t planning on it.”

The light turned green and Edge pulled his visor back down, taking off again. He took the long route to campus, alongside the forest, where the road was quieter. Morning fog still wafted around the border of the trees, which rushed past them in a blur of orange and gold. The old forest stirred memories that made Edge warm. Briefly, he closed his eyes, leaning back into Rus’s arms.

 

Even when Edge had pulled the bike to a complete stop in the campus parking lot, Rus didn’t let go of him. “It’s alright, love,” Edge said, taking off his helmet and readjusting his glasses. “We’re here.” He climbed off and held Rus’s waist to keep him stable. “Hold onto my arms, there you go, nice and easy.” He lifted Rus off the bike, catching onto him when he stumbled. Despite the tremble in his legs, he was grinning when he pried off his helmet.

“that was—i mean, terrifying. that was terrifying. but…” He leaned into Edge, who stiffened. “i liked it.”

Glancing around the parking lot, Edge carefully pulled Rus off him. “I’m glad. Because there’s a return journey, too.” Students milled around them, the humans casting them second glances, some lingering too long. “Come, let’s get moving,” Edge said, securing the bike and shoving the keys into his pocket. “We only have an hour before I need to prepare for my lecture.”

“what’s it on?” Rus asked as they crossed the parking lot.

“Thermodynamics.”

“oh... cool.”

Edge smirked. “You’re welcome to attend.”

“love, if i wanted you to lecture at me, i’d leave my laundry on the floor.”

“You do that anyway.” Rus grinned, squeezing Edge’s hand. Tentatively, Edge put an arm around him. They were attracting stares already, no point denying himself simple gestures of affection. “Where would you like to go first?” he asked as they approached the main part of campus.

“the fountain,” Rus said, pointing in the general direction of the pond at the centre of the yard.

“The fountain it is.” There weren’t many students outside today, and Edge thanked the weather for that. As a professor on a largely human campus, he was accustomed to ignoring stares and whispers behind cupped hands. But that didn’t mean he wanted Rus to be subject to the same treatment.

They sat on the grass at the edge of the pond and Rus dipped his hand into the muddy water. “You’re going to get dirty,” Edge said, sighing.

“mm, still a bit early for that. but maybe later, professor.” Rus pinched his chin, dragging him into a kiss. Edge broke it early as a group of human girls passed them, lowering their voices when they noticed the two skeletons.

“Come on,” Edge said, helping Rus to his feet. “Let’s take a walk.” He held Rus’s hand as they trekked across the grass. The wind picked up, rustling through the leaves and their clothes. “You cold?” he asked when Rus shivered. “You can have my coat.”

“no, then you’ll be cold. i’m fine.”

“I have thicker skin,” Edge said, unwinding his scarf and wrapping it around Rus’s neck. Rus grumbled, but accepted the gesture.

“i’m starting to think you just like it when i wear your clothes.”

“I do,” Edge confessed, but he blushed, grateful that Rus couldn’t see it.

Rus pointed in the direction of a large group of students. “what’s over there?”

“The central commons. Just a bunch of cafes and fish and chip shops. It’s pretty busy…”

“can we go there?”

Edge eyed the ~~humans~~ students and squirmed. “Sure.” He forgot, sometimes, that Rus thrived on life in a way he didn’t. Perhaps it was because he couldn’t see the expressions on the faces of humans when he passed them. In some ways, Edge envied that ignorant bliss. But the Fell side of him liked knowing who to be wary of. He walked Rus through the commons, letting him touch and feel what was within reach, and making sure to steer him away from the groups of people. He struggled to ignore the stares. They mostly lingered on him, but every time a human’s gaze fell on Rus, Edge would squeeze his hand just that bit tighter.

Rus’s face was alight, magic on his cheekbones. He fumbled restlessly with Edge’s hand, running his fingers over his knuckles. “You want something to eat?” Edge asked, stroking his shoulder.

“coffee?”

“Not food,” Edge grunted, but he bought Rus an extra sweet caramel latte anyway. They were sitting on the lawn when it started to spit. Rus tilted his head up, drops of rain hitting his face.

“rain?” A distance rumble of thunder answered his question.

“Let’s head inside,” Edge said, wiping the droplets off his glasses. “My class starts soon anyway.”

He dropped Rus off at a cafe that was barely twenty feet from his lecture room, but leaving him alone still made Edge’s insides churn. He quickly glanced over his shoulder before going in. Rus was putting his headphones on, fumbling the plug into the jack of his phone. _He’ll be fine._

Edge didn’t rush through the lecture. The fact that they finished five minutes earlier than normal was merely a coincidence. When he left the room, Rus’s seat was empty. He froze mid-step and pulled out his phone, dialling Rus. He picked up quickly, already halfway through an apology. “love, i’m sorry, i’m just outside, i didn’t mean to—”

Edge cringed inwardly at Rus’s tone. “It’s okay, love,” he said calmly. “Would you like me to come and sit with you?”

“yeah.” Rus sounded relieved. “i’m just outside. someone helped me find the commons again.”

It was still raining when Edge found Rus in the yard. He’d taken cover under the gazebo, his headphones around his neck and his knees drawn up. There was no one else around. Edge sat down and laced their fingers together. “Enjoying the rain?” Rus put an arm around him and touched his face, feeling his way across the ridges of bone.

“thank you for bringing me here. i know you were nervous about it, and i’m sorry i—”

“No.” Edge clasped both his hands in his own and brought them to his face. “Thank you for coming. It’s nice having you here.” He pressed their foreheads together and drew Rus close. “I’m sorry for… panicking. It’s just. It can be hard… the humans here outnumber the monsters, and I sometimes worry—”

Rus silenced him with a soft kiss, cupping his hands. “i understand. it’s okay.” He rested his head on Edge’s shoulder. “it’s kind of adorable when you get protective.”

Edge’s face grew hot. “Are you patronising me?”

“perhaps.” Rus threaded their fingers together. “any more of the campus you’d care to show me, professor?”

Edge considered, then smirked. “How would you like to see one of the teaching rooms?”

Rus waved a hand in front of his own face. “well, i’d love to see them. but i may have difficulty. because, y’know.”

Edge chuckled and helped Rus off the table. “Not what I mean. Come on.”

 

Rus stood in the doorway of the lecture hall. “well i have to say. it’s quite something.”

“I will confess, I didn’t bring you here as part of the tour,” Edge said. “I just figured it was a little more private than the front lawn.” He locked the door and looped his arms around Rus from behind, nuzzling into his neck.

“oh professor,” Rus laughed. “you’re misbehaving.”

“You’ve been falling behind on your grades, love,” Edge purred. “Perhaps you’d like to do something to make up for it.”

“where is the desk?” Rus asked, twisting in Edge’s arms. Edge guided him over to it and Rus climbed onto it, crossing his legs in a seductive gesture. “i’m here for my extra credit assignment, professor. why don’t you sit down so we can discuss it?”

Edge’s mouth turned up as he tried to keep from laughing, but Rus fell into his role easily, his smile betraying nothing. Sitting in the desk chair, Edge adjusted his glasses and folded his hands in his lap. “I’m afraid your grades are almost unsalvageable. You’ll have to perform very well to bring them back up.”

“oh don’t worry, sir, i’ve never been one to underperform.” Rus grinned, leaning in to twist his hand around Edge’s tie and pull him forward. “i may need a little direction, if you’d be so kind.” He pressed the toe of his shoe into Edge’s crotch and Edge grunted. The area was growing warm. He took a hold of Rus’s hips and slipped a hand beneath his shirt, trailing it up his spine. Rus’s cheekbones glowed.

“Just a little closer, love,” Edge murmured. Rus leaned forward and his breath caught as his mouth met Edge’s. They kissed deeply and Edge dragged him forward, toppling him into his lap. Rus clung to his neck, laughing.

“bet you do this with all your students,” he purred, grinding into Edge’s pelvis.

“Only the ones who misbehave,” Edge said, lifting his hips. He nipped at Rus’s jaw, then froze when the doorknob rattled. They both jumped up at once, and Edge quickly rearranged himself, straightening his tie and glasses. He sagged with relief when he saw who was behind the door. “Undyne.”

Undyne halted in the doorway, eyed him, then Rus, and then him again, frowning. “You know the campus has dorms, right?” she said, completely unfazed.

“sorry it was my fault,” Rus said. “i’m blind and i got lost—”

Edge elbowed him hard. “Do you need the room, Undyne?”

“That depends.” She narrowed her eye. “What exactly happened in that chair?”

Edge rolled his eyes. “We’re not that unsanitary.” He took Rus’s hand and strode past her, ignoring the shit-eating grin she gave them.

“it was nice meeting you, undyne,” Rus said as Edge shut the door behind them.

“Ready to go?” Edge asked, eager to leave.

“unless you plan on screwing me in one of the bathrooms, fuck yes.” Edge breathed out and kissed him, for just a moment forgetting the prying eyes of the humans around them.

****

Edge’s fingers glided easily over the bone of Rus’s skull. Like everything about him, it was smooth. All so gentle and soft. His touches against Edge’s hips and femurs, the curve of his jaw, his tongue inside Edge. He swiped the tip over Edge’s clit, stimulating it with a concentration of warm magic, and Edge moaned. “You’re getting flying colours for this performance,” he sighed.

Rus smiled between his legs and pressed a finger inside him. Edge’s hips pitched forward and Rus lifted his legs over his shoulders, wrapping his arms around his hips. He licked deep. “ _Oh,_ I’m close. Let me come, Rus…” Rus slipped a hand beneath Edge’s shirt and tweaked his floating ribs, his other hand massaging his inner femur.

Edge came around his tongue, clinging to the back of his neck. He lay back and closed his eyes, breathing slowly. “mm, you taste almost as good as you sound,” Rus purred.

Sitting up, Edge ordered Rus onto his back and straddled him. “Now it’s my turn to hear you moan,” he said, cupping Rus through his jeans. His magic was firm beneath his hand, and his face was flushed. Edge kissed him deeply and he sighed against his mouth.

As Edge rode him, his hands wandered. Edge grinded slowly to give Rus time to explore his body. He curled his fingers around Edge’s ribs, pressing his thumbs against the tips of his floating ribs. His hands were gentle, caressing Edge’s hips, spine, then his face. He lingered on his jaw, tracing every inch of bone beneath his hands. He breathed deeply as he did, bucking into edge, a moan buried in his throat.

Edge leaned down and kissed him. “That’s it, sweetheart.” He held his face in both hands. “Do you know how good it feels having you inside me?” He lifted Rus’s hand to his mouth and sucked on one of his fingers. Rus whined, gripping Edge’s hip. He found his clit and rubbed it clumsily. He was trembling. “Come for me,” Edge groaned. “Inside me, Rus. Let me feel you.”

“edge!” Rus cried. “fuck, i love you.” He spilled into him, warmth leaking down Edge’s femurs. Edge guided Rus’s hands to his hips, letting them wander while he finished himself off. He trailed kisses down Rus’s neck and rolled off him.

After sex, Rus liked to lie naked with Edge. Truthfully, it wasn’t Edge’s preferred method of aftercare. A shower was in order. And something to drink. And maybe a walk to loosen up.

But this was what Rus liked. He traced Edge’s bones as they lay together. Sometimes it was enough to arouse Edge again. But tonight, Rus drifted off quickly, and Edge couldn’t bring himself to move. He took a moment to breathe Rus in. Then slept.


End file.
